Question: Solve for $x$ : $5 = 14 + x$
Subtract $14$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{5 {- 14}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{x} \\ 5 &=& 14 + x \\ \\ {-14} && {-14} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 5 {- 14} &=& x \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ x = -9$